The present invention relates generally to ambulation devices, and more particularly to such a device which is virtually restraint free and aids in both walking and sitting of elderly and disabled persons.
Chair/walkers have been proposed which afford relatively easy ingress and egress and which provide a surrounding or enclosing safety frame system for minimizing the chances of a user falling or sliding and/or slipping off the seat to the floor. However, these chairs have not provided for any substantial side arm adjustment. As such, the side arms may be too low, and persons using the chair/walker may fall over the side. Further, the positioning of the side arms may be comfortable for sitting and/or standing, but not the reverse. Still further, the side arms may not allow use of a single chair by more than one person due to height and/or size differential. The known chair/walkers also generally do not provide for movable seats, whereby the seat may be moved rearward for ease while walking.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a chair/walker having adjustable side arms. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a chair/walker which optionally has a movable seat for further comfort.